$\log_{14}196 = {?}$
If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $196$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $14$ , the base of the logarithm. $196$ can be expressed as $14\times14$ $196$ can be expressed as $14^2$ $14^2=196$, so $\log_{14}196=2$.